Expertise (StoryField)
BETTER WORLD / EVOLUTIONARY EXPERTS / VISIONARIES * Alan Briskin - The Stirring of Soul in the Workplace * Alan Durning - This Place on Earth * Alice Walker * Alisa Gravitz * Andrew Cohen * Andrew Hoerner from Redefining Progress * Angeles Arrien - The Four-Fold Way * Arnie Mindell - * Barbara Marx Hubbard * Bill McKibben * Bill Veltrop * Bob Stilger * Brian Goodwin * Brian Swimme * Carol Gilligan - In a Different Voice * Carolyn Myss * Carolyn Shaffer - Creating Communities Anywhere * Christina Baldwin * Connie Barlow * Craig Hamilton * Craig Neal * Cynthia Beal * Daniel Quinn * David Abram - The Spell of the Sensuous * David Cooperrider and Diana Whitney - AI * David Gershon * David Korten * David Nadler - Prophets of the Dark * David Sunfellow * David Whyte - The Heart Aroused * DeborahTannen - You Just Don't Understand * Deena Metzger (feminist author) * Diana Christian (ed of communities magazine) * Don Beck * Don Tapscott - Paradigm Shift * Doug Carmichael * Douglas Hofstadter - Godel, Escher, Bach * Duane Elgin * Ed Oakley and Doug Krug - Enlightened Leadership * Elisabet Sahtouris * Eric Chaisson - Epic of Evolution * Eric Utne * Ernest Callenbach * Ervin Laszlo - You can change the world * Foundation for Global Community - Richard Rathbun * Frances Moore Lappe * Fritjof Capra * Fritz Hull * Gail Straub & David Gershon - Empowerment * Gayatri Erlandson (editor of Spirit in the Smokies) * Gene Sharp - nonviolence * Geoph Kozeny - intentional community * Grace Paley * Harrison Owen * Hazel Henderson * Howard Bloom - The Lucifer Principle * Howard Bloom - The Lucifer Principle * Howard Zinn - People's Histgory of the US * Jack Kornfield - A Path with Heart * James Collins - Built to Last * James Gleick - Chaos * James Lovelock - The Gaia Hypothesis * Jay Earley - Transforming Human Culture * Jean Houston * Jeff Golden - Jefferson Exchange * Jim Rough * Joanna Macy * Joel and Michelle Levy * Joel Garreau * John Gastil - By Popular Demand * John Naisbitt and Patricia Aberdeen - Megatrends 2000 * John Steiner * John Stewart * John Trudell * Joseph Jaworski - Synchronicity * Joseph McCormick * Juanita Brown * Kaliya Hamlin * Karen Kudebeh * Kazimierz Gozdz - * Ken Wilber * Kevin Kelly - Out of Control * Kisha Montgomery * L Robert Keck - Sacred Eyes * Leif Utne * Les Ihara * Lynn Margulis - Microcosmos * Margaret Wheatley * Marge Piercy * Marilyn Ferguson * Mark Dubois * Mark Satin * Martin Rutte * Marv Weisbord and Sandra Janoff - Discovering Common Ground * Michael Dowd * Michael H. Shuman - Going Local * Michael Kelly * Michael Toms * Mitchell Waldrop - Complexity * Nancy Abrams and Joel Primack * Nancy Glock-Grueneich * Nipun Mehta * Orland Bishop * Otto Scharmer * Paul Davies * Paul Hawken * Paul Ray * Peggy Holman * Peggy Taylor and Rick Ingrasci * Peter and Trudy Johnson-Lenz * Peter Corning - Nature's Magic * Peter Senge - the Fifth Discipline * Randy Olson * Ray Kurzweil - The Singularity is Near * Rebecca Solnit * Riane Eisler & David Loy * RIchard Sclove - Democracy and Technology * Robert Axelrod - The Evolution of Cooperation * Robert Fritz - Path of Least Resistence * Robert K. Logan - The Sixth Language * Robert Redford * Robert Steele * Robert Wright * Ron Thomas * Rosa Zubizarreta * Rosabeth Moss Kanter * Roy Madron & John Jopling - Gaian Democracies * Rupert Sheldrake - * Sally J. Goerner - After the Clockwork Universe * Sandy Heierbacher * Sandy Schuman - Creating a Culture of Collaboration * Sara Van Gelder - YES * Sharif Abdullah * Sheryl Erickson * Starhawk * Stephen Covey - Seven Habits of Highly Effective People * Steven Levine * Steven Silha * Stuart Kauffman * Stuart Kauffman - * Study Circles Resource Center * Susan Partnow * Ted Bernard and Jora Young - The Ecology of Hope (localism) * Ted J. Kaptchuk - the Web that has no Weaver (chinese medicine) * Thomas Hartman * Tom Atlee * Tony Gibson - The Power in Our Hands (localism) * Vicki Robin * Victoria Castle